That one time
by Happy Blue Fire Infinite
Summary: That one time, when Natsu dumps Lisanna and asked another girl on a date. Then a dark guild attacks fairy tail. Then there is a all out war between the guilds. Naza, Chappy, Gruvia and others. All OC will be used in this story. Just pm me, enjoy the story
1. Change of plans

That one day

**So, I'm back. It has been a while, I have gone through something things. So I hope this would cheer me up. Enjoy.**

**I don't own any fairy tail characters.**

On the main road to a guild name fairy tail, two friends were walking well one was flying. "Happy, slow down! You aren't in a rush for a date or something." Natsu teased. "Well, now you are to, so we have to hurry up." Said Happy. It has been two weeks since Natsu has started dating Lisanna and a few days since Happy has started dating Carla. Now both of them were going as fast as they can towards their house. For these two keeping up with time is hard since they don't own a time lacarma. Happy only had one hour and Natsu only had thirty minutes until there dates. At their house, "Happy hand me my good shirt!" Natsu yelled putting on a black tuxedo pants. "Natsu, I'm right her don't yell!" Happy yelled as he handed Natsu a white undershirt. Once they were finally finished, Natsu had a all black tuxedo with a white tie. Happy had a white tuxedo with a blue undershirt and blue tie. Natsu's date was right next to their house, while Happy's date was on the other side of town. At the rate they were going, their clothes were going to be messed up before they got to their dates.

Natsu's date (Natsu's POV)

I was running extremely fast, I bump and pushed people out of the way. I felt like I was late, this feeling was horrible since I was paying. Then I saw the restaurant, I was so happy right now. When I got inside, I got a very unhappy face. "Where have you been? I was waiting for thirty minutes on you." Lisanna said unhappy. "I'm sorry I wanted to get the money and I had to get dressed. I'm here now, and I got you something." Natsu said feeling guilty and handed here a piece of paper. Lisanna read it, she was now regretting getting mad at Natsu. The paper said "I am happy we are together, and hopefully our warm hearts will stay that way." Lisanna looked at Natsu and hugged him, then she kisses him on the cheek. "Let's eat, I'm starving for running all the way here." Natsu said as they unlocked the hug. "Fine, it would be worth waiting for." Said Lisanna. They had a good time, until...

Happy's date ( Happy's POV)

Thirty minutes after Natsu made it to his date.

I was flying in max speed for a while and I was getting tired and hungry. Fortunately, I was actually early. At the restaurant, I had chosen the best table and had just ordered the drinks when his date had arrived. "Hello Carla, you look very beautiful." I said stunned in amazement. "Why thank you Happy, you are very handsome to." Carla said blushing. I pulled Carla's seat just enough for her to sit down and for her to be right at the table. When the waiter came back, he brought my lemonade and Carla's tea. I was trying to be elegant for Carla, so she wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with me. "What would you like to order sir?" The waiter asked. "I would have the red snapper meal with a salad on the side. And for my lovely date, she would have the seasoned pasta with a side of fruits and vegetables." I said ordering for me and Carla. The waiter walked away, me and Carla were talking until our food came. We had a marvelous time, after we ate I walked her home. Once we got there, we got into a long passionate kiss. Then I said goodbye and I walked home.

After the dates (third POV)

In Lucy's home, Natsu was lying Lucy's bed when Happy walked in. "I'm home, Natsu the date was amazing. It was just like a dream, we... Natsu are you OK?" Happy asked. "Happy, me and Lisanna are over. We have gone on like eight dates now, every time she would complain about something. This time she complained about me being late and now she doesn't want me to really talk to any other girl. Can you believe that? Yeah, so it is over. I dumped her, I felt bad." Natsu said sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss Natsu, there are more fish in the sea." Happy said now think of fish. "You are right Happy, I bet I can get any girl I wanted to. I'm all fired up!" Natsu said pumped up. "Aye sir, so who are you going to date?" Happy asked still pumped. "The queen of the fairys, Erza." Natsu said. "Whoa, Natsu. I know your brave, but not that brave." Happy said. "Happy, she has a nice and tender soul inside that rough and hard armor." Natsu said. "Aye sir! You will start tomorrow at least." Said Happy. "Yeah, sure. Umm I guess." Natsu said not understanding. Then they heard the door open, "**GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! **Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs. Natsu and Happy jumped out the window. "Natsu, you can date a whale. Just don't date Lucy, deal?" Said Happy scared. "You got it buddy." Said Natsu.

The next day(Natsu POV)

In the early morning, at the guild. I was looking at what jobs me and Happy should do. Then I heard, " **NATSU RUN!**" I turned around and saw Lucy chasing Happy. I ran next to Happy." What happened? And why am I running?" I asked. "I told Lucy that you would rather date a whale then her. Then she got a axe and chased me and here we are." Happy explained. "Happy, one of these days you are going to get me kill." I said. Then I saw Erza come in. "Happy, I have a idea." I said to Happy. I ran up to Erza and said. " There is no more cake cause Lucy ate it all." Erza's eyes were practically on fire. "**LUCY, IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!**" Erza screamed. Lucy just ran out with Erza on her tail. I was just laughing when I thought. "What if Erza finds out I'm lying." I had a very bad mental picture in my mind. Then another idea came up, I'll just ask Erza on a date.

After Erza gets Lucy and comes back to the guild.(Erza's POV)

I was happy to get my revenge, then I notice Natsu walking towards me. "Erza, I have a question for you. Will you go on a date with me?" Natsu asked quietly so no one else could here him. "Umm sure Natsu that be OK. But dont try nothing on the the first date." I said. "I sound like I been waiting for this." I thought. "Of couse, I'll pick you up next week at six o'clock." Natsu said, then walked off. "That was weird, but alright looks like Natsu has a crush on me." I thought then blushed. I went to the bar to get some cake when Mira told me there wasn't any. Unfortunately for Lucy she had just walked in. "**LUCY!**"I screamed as I ran at her. Lucy ran for her life. Then I thought about the date next week.

**OK well I did enjoy that I got some of my anger out. Until next time. Infinite out.**


	2. The date with the new girl

That one day

**So I'm back with another chapter. I will try to make this one longer then last one. Enjoy**

Two days after we left of (Happy's POV)

Me and Carla have another date, we have been going on many dates lately. We have been getting closer and closer. I decided to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I will take it slow. At the restaurant, where we were eating. I was talking about how we have been together for a little bit now and the I asked her. "Carla, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes, Happy. Forever yes." Carla said very happily. Then we had lock lips again for another passionate kiss. I felt like I was in heaven, it was a dream come true. So I decided to take her to my place for a make out session. I told Natsu to get out the house for a little bit. After an hour of a _**HARD**_ make out session, we were tired and gasping for air. Me and Carla were so tired we feel asleep for hours.

At the same time(Natsu's POV)

On the road to the guild. I was kicked out of my own house, but whatever I need to make another move with Erza. I need to get to the guild quickly. Once at the guild, was going to talk to Erza when I heard Gray, Gajeel and Laxus talking about me. "Is there a problem, because I can take all of you guys out!" I yelled at them. "Is that so? Then bring it." Gray said getting up. "It wouldn't be fair for Salamander to be alone so." Gajeel aid as he punched Laxus in the face. I jumped and kick Gray right in the face making him fly towards Gajeel. "The hell, Salamander!?" Gajeel yelled at me "I'll kick all your asses without anyone's help!" I yelled then Laxus punched me. We fought until, Erza got up. "Enough, quit it now!" She said. "And your going to make us." Me, Gajeel, Gray and Laxus said. Erza's eyes just caught on fire. Me, Grey and Gajeel ran back Laxus didn't run in time. "Guys save me!" Laxus yelled. We just kept running. Erza got Gray next. Me and Gajeel kept running, then heard a ugly but painful sounding scream. That made me and Gajeel run faster. Erza was on our tail when I had an idea, I tripped Gajeel. "Salamander!" I heard Gajeel screamed as he got beat up. "Ge-hee." I said then notice Erza was on my tail again. Then I saw Happy, I grabbed him and put him on my back. "Fly, fly damnit." I said. Then Happy flew. "Happy If you don't put him down your next." Erza said. Happy immediately dropped me. As I feel I screamed "traitor", then I hit the ground. Then Erza got to me, it was had two broken arms and a broken leg. Gray had a broken collar bone and all his fingers were broken with a few ribs. Gajeel had just a broken arm. Natsu had just a few bumps and scrapes.

A few days later.(Third person)

It was the date night, and now Natsu was regretting this. At the fanciest restaurant in Fiore name Fairy heaven, Natsu had made a reservation a few months ago. It was going to be for Lisanna but now its for Erza. At Fairy Heaven it was a expensive place lucky for Erza, Natsu was paying and he had money. Erza thought the food had real good flakes on it. Erza had ordered the pasta and Natsu had order the steak. They had a long conversation about magic and missions. Once their food came out, to Erza's surprise the food was covered with good flakes. Then Natsu decided to have Erza laugh. "Waiter, I need to tell you something." Natsu said. "How may I help you sir?" The waiter asked. "Dumbpieceofcrap say what?" Natsu said. "What?" Said the waiter. Erza couldn't help but giggle. "So why is the food covered in good flakes?" Asked Natsu. "I don't know sir." The waiter said. "Because they couldn't use the manager's dried skin." Natsu said then honked his nose like a clown. Erza and even the waiter laughed. Then the waiter walked off with a smile. "Natsu, even if that was immature. It was pretty funny." Erza said. "That was for you Erza. You are my date, I must make you smile at least once." Natsu said with a smile. Then Erza smiled and slightly blushed. The couple then noticed a little exceed, when the exceed notice he was stopped he ran away. That was the only weird part of the date, after that it was perfect. Natsu walked Erza to the dorm, when they saw Happy dropped Carla that the dorm also. They told the ladies good night, it was silent between Natsu and Happy. Then halfway to their house Natsu put his hand down and Happy gave Natsu a high five.

The next day

At the guild, Natsu and Happy were deciding on a job when Erza and Carla came up to them. "Let's do a double date it sounds pretty fun." Said Erza. "Please Happy, let's do a double date." Carla said sounding like teenage girl and hugging Happy's arm. Happy and Natsu looked at each other and nodded. "Alright where do you beautiful women want to go?" Natsu asked. "Let's go to that pasta place next to that weird building." Erza suggested. "I'm fine with that." Carla said. "Sure that sounds OK." Said Happy. The three looked at Natsu, they waited for a response. "Sure I guess." Natsu said. "Then Erza, Carla and Natsu said "Not it." Happy didn't know what they were doing. "Wait what?" Said Happy confused. "Your paying little buddy." Said Natsu. "Aye sir." Happy said sadly. "Don't worry Happy I'll pay for half." Carole said. "Thanks Carla, that's why I love you." Happy said then kissed Carla. Carla just could blush, she was very happy. Now Gajeel was fully healed and came at Natsu. But before he could, Erza pulled her hand behind her and grabbed his face and threw him backwards without turning around. Gajeel came at Natsu again, this time Erza turned around. Gajeel didn't have enough time to turn around, Erza grabbed him. As Erza beat the crap out of him, Gajeel punched her. Erza used this as her advantage, "Natsu, Natsu, Gajeel punched me." Erza said. Natsu turned around slowly with a evil looking grin. It creeped Gajeel, "Gajeel, if I get you, you'll wish that Erza was coming at you instead of me." Natsu said then ran as fast as he could at Gajeel. "So Happy how long did you and Carla been going out?" Asked Erza. "About three weeks." Happy answered. In the background "Salamander, I'm sorry. Calm down. No,no,NOOOOO. AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Gajeel. Back with the trio, "Do you think we should help Gajeel?" Asked Carla. "No he hit me." Erza said. Then out of nowhere a giant crash came in the guild. There should on lone figure, he was totally from a dark guild.

**That was fun, I wasn't expecting so many favs and reviews for the first chapter. Infinite out**


	3. Begin war: Fairy tail vs Dragon's Fury

That one time

**Well thanks to lonelydogs I have two characters don't worry there will be more opportunities in the future. By the way, I don't like to describe much so you can imagine it for yourselves. Infinite out.**

At the guild, the front door has been smashed. There stands a lone figure. "My name is Rena and I want to know. Can I join this guild?" Asked Rena. Natsu studied her, She has a red hair, skinny, she is wearing a dark blue diamond crystal necklace. She has a white colled shirt tied at the end, a black vest with silver linings over the shirt, black shorts with a purple skirt with purple linings and white boots. "Me to, even though this place is a dump." Said an Exceed. "Be nice Tinker, we have to join this number one guild." Said Rena. Then she saw Laxus who was sitting down drinking a beer. Rena instantly fell in love, she was now ready to pretty much beg to get in the guild. Natsu walked up to her, "That will be one hundred Jews please." Natsu said. Rena handed him the money, then Natsu walked off. "Where is the Master of this guild?" Asked Tinker. "That'll be me your magic and I'll think about it." Said Makarov. Rena used a rare magic, she was a another dragon slayer. She was an ice dragon slayer. Everyone was amazed at her ability, not Natsu. "And the cat." Makarov said. In a blink of an eye a dagger was at Makarov's neck. "I'm a Exceed got it, Mustache." Said Tinker. "Alright, your in go to Mirajane and get your stamp. As Rena and Tinker were walking towards Mira, Grey instantly fell in love. Unfortunately for Gray, Rena had eyes on Laxus. As they walked everyone looked at them, soon the guild was back to normal. Happy looked at Tinker and gave her a "You are beautiful." Look. But Happy was with Carla forever, so they continued talking. Natsu almost killed Gajeel for hitting Erza. Then once Rena was apart of the guild she was going around to introduce herself and Tinker. Natsu was keeping a close eye on them, he didn't trust them not one bit. Once Natsu buried Gajeel alive in dirt, he set a circle of water. The only why to get back to land, was to ride a boat. Gajeel was going to have a bad time, "Ge-Hee" Natsu giggled.

Two days later, the date. (Happy's POV)

At our house, me and Natsu were in a rush to get ready. We almost late, and the ladies would destroy us. We ran outside real quick and asked a guy that was passing by, for the time. We were two hours early, I hit Natsu in the head for rushing us. We sat down for one hour and a half, then got ready. We were walking out, when we saw Lucy. She had to show Natsu something and had to give me something. We walked to a few bushes, then Lucy pushed Natsu on a small boat and hit me with her hammer that sent my flying. "That was for the other day with Erza!" Lucy yelled. After fifteen of boat ridding and flying unconscious, we finally got ready. Now we have to speed walk, well for me fly. We were at the restaurant named the Pasta kingdom **(couldn't think of a name)**, and a little early, so we decided to order the food for our dates and ourselves when they arrived. When they made it, there food had just came out. "Wow, you guys knew what we wanted thank you very much." said Carla. "Yeah we knew and Carla, Happy did this for you." Natsu said. I signaled the DJ (**best pasta place ever**) Then a nice slow song played, I had wrote the notes and recorded my own voice. Carla was so happy, her head ways like a tomato. We ate our dinner, I had the fish pasta with secret sauces. Natsu and Erza had the fresh crab special with a salad and seasoned baked potato. Carla was given the Queen pasta special with sauces for other countries and for ordering the special she got a tiara. They ate there dinner, then they stayed there for hours just talking. I went on and paid the bill. Then Happy got up to Carla and slow danced with her. "Natsu, we should slow dance." Erza said. "Well, I don't really no how to dance." Natsu said trying to avoid dancing with demon dancer. "I can teach you come on." Said Erza getting up. "Alright I'm all fired up." Said Natsu fakeing like he was pumped. "I'm going to die, I didn't live a full life." Natsu thought. Fortunately for Erza, Natsu didn't throw up dancing. After dance for a little bit they all went home.

Three months later (Natsu POV)

Nothing really had changed three months just flew by like a blink of an eye. At the guild, I was reading jobs to do. Happy ran in, something, something really surprising. He flew to my height and whispered something shocking I my ear. "Really, that is crazy. It is really shocking." I said. "Yep, tonight it is my goal." Happy said. "Well alright just don't chicken out. OK Happy." I said. "Aye sir, now I'm going to practice." Said Happy as he flew away. I continued looking at jobs when Rena walked up to me. "Listen, please stop keeping an eye on me. I can understand why you don't trust me but give me a chance." Rena said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm not the one who you should be worried about." I said the point at Gray. Happy came back, yelling that someone was hurt. I ran outside and ran behind Happy. Before I knew it I saw Levy practically died, she was bloody. There was a note next to her, it said, "We are the strongest dark guild, we challenge four of your members to a fight." written for a guild name Dragon's Fury. "Gajeel, Wendy and Rena, we are going on a mission." I roared. "Hell yeah Salamander, this is for Levy." Gajeel said walking out of the guild who just put Levy in the extra room when members of the guild were put. "Yes, I'm coming Natsu-san." Said Wendy. "Even I'm new I will do my best." Said Rena. We walked down the road, then they noticed they were being followed by for Exceeds. Then there were eight, me , Gajeel, Wendy, Rena, Happy, Pantherlily, Carla and Tinker. Then I roared, "We are _**Fairy tail!"**_

**Alright this was for you guys who like this story. I will try to update everyday. Infinite out**


	4. War done, for now

That one time

**I see that a lot of people like this story. I am offering a spot with someone's OC to be a bad guy. Infinite out.**

The same day

The dragonslayers and exceeds were on their way to the Dragon's Fury guild. On the main road a few miles from Fairy tail. "Alright we will keep going until we see the sun setting." Natsu said. The sun was in the middle of the sky. "Who made you in charge salamander? If anything I should be in charge." Gajeel argued. "I'm not leader, I'm just telling what we are going to do." Said Natsu. "This is a type of way of being leader!" Gajeel shouted. "Ahhh shut up, Gajeel I know how you feel about Levy but Natsu should be leader here." Said Pantherlily said. "No I'm going to-" Gajeel said then was encased in ice. "Now he might shut. I just want to prove myself." Said Rena. Everyone didn't say a word after that they continued walking towards the dark guild. At sunset Gajeel was freed out and they fixed the campsite. They ate and came up with possible strategies. They had five tents, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily had one. Natsu had one, Gajeel had one Wendy had one and Rena and Tinker had one. Each was assigned a color for there powers. Happy waited till the moon was full view at midnight, then he woke Carla up. "Huh, yes Happy? What do you need?" Asked Carla barely awake and whispering. "I need to show you something, come with me." Said Happy. Happy showed Carla a cliff that had the world's best view of the moon. They sat there for a minute, then Happy got on one knee and asked a question. "Carla we have known each for away and I think the time isn't perfect but, Carla will you marry me?" Asked Happy with a tear flow down his fur. "Yes, Yes Happy I will marry you." Carla said shocked but very happy. Then the two exceeds heard clapping in the background. "Well, that was beautiful. To bad it isn't going to last long." Said a yellow fur exceed name Tinker. "Why, the world is possibly at piece right now." Said Carla. "Carla stay back, that isn't Tinker." Said Happy standing in front of his fiancé. "Good job, you are smart." Said the shape shifting person. Happy saw Natsu in the back ground walking slowly towards the boy. "Well now your stupid." Said Happy. "Really?" Said the boy as he shot a beam of ice at Carla then Natsu tackled him. Happy jumped in front of the beam and it hit him in the leg. Natsu then threw the boy away like garbage. Then he ran to Happy's aid. He took him and Carla to the campsite. "How far is it to the next village?!" Natsu said running."About seven miles, why?" Asked Rena. "Happy hurt, we need to get him to the hospital. I'm going back to Magnolia." Said Natsu. "I'm coming to, it was my fault he is hurt and it would be quicker." Carla said about to start sobbing. Then she felt something on her hand, it was Happy's. "It wasn't your fault, don't worry. Carla, I... love... you." Happy said then fell unconscious.

At dawn the next day (Natsu POV)

On the main, I had just gotten to Magnolia. I ran for Fairy tail, so they can heal Happy. I was going to stay and protect Happy, but Carla and the others told me to go back and fight. I ran out the doors towards the dark guild. I was running as fast as I could, it felt like the 24 hour endurance run again. I was running at least twenty miles per hour, I was going to catch up to the gang quickly. At mid day, I found the campsite. I decided to use my hands as boosters. Occasionally I would stop and take a breather, but at sunset I caught up to the team. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late what I miss." I asked. They all turned around, with angry in there eyes. "They took, Rena and Tinker. I heard them being tortured." Said Gajeel. Wendy fell to her knees and cried. "It happened as soon as you left, I went to look in the bushes. Wendy was in her bag and Pantherlily was ahead. They came out of nowhere and took them." Pantherlily said as he went to comfort Wendy. "This is your fault Salamander!" Gajeel yelled. "Well what was I suppose to do? My best friend was going to die!" I yelled back. "Enough. We have to save them." Said a familiar voice. It was Erza, with Gray, Lucy, and Laxus. "Now we have to go to this Dragon's Fury place now." Said Laxus. Now everyone decide to get revenge and save our friends, it was a long were quiet for the rest of the way then we saw it. The dark guild, it was a skull of a dragon with a few iron bars to keep it up. Now we have some things to say to this guild. I ran first in, there were hundreds of members in there. "Which one of you decided to mess with fairy tail?!" I yelled so everyone could hear me. "I did, is there a problem loser?" Said a boy. That was the boy from last time, the one who hurt. I was so mad, my whole body was on fire. Then the others came in, all the members surrounded us. They came at us, a few strong about like four. The rest were weak, I went after the boy. He tried to get away from me, but I got one good punch to his face. A mask fell of his face, well her face. It was Rena, the ice dragon. I knew she was a bad guy. I was so angry, I picked her up and threw her across the room. She hurt my friend now I will hurt her. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Erza's hand. She hugged me, I knew that I got my point across. The others easily defeated the guild members, the only bad thing was. "Where is Tinker, maybe she is bad to?" I asked walking to the others. "Let's not find out, let's go." Laxus said. We ran out, and made our way to Magnolia.

Back at the Dragon's Fury

One of the members got up and want to Rena's body. "Good job Rena, since you betrayed your friends your friend won't die." He said. Rena was on the ground crying, and said. "I'm sorry Natsu, they have the real Tinker. They took her away and threatened to kill her if I don't betray you guys. I'm sorry." Rena said sobbing on the floor.

**Plot twist, well hope you guys enjoy the story. I going to take a little bit to come up with something to get Rena back. Well for now, they are going to go back to their normal lives**


	5. The clone

That one time

**It has been a while for me. I made my own OC, his name is Hatenko Trago. From now on all OCs will be used. Enjoy, Infinite out.**

Few days after the battle(Happy POV)

I was feeling way better, I feel bad that it was Rena who did this to me. The only good things that happened is that we got revenge and I am now engaged with Carla. Talk about a day with its ups and downs. Right now I'm in the hospital right about to leave. As I was walking out, "Man I hope everyone won't be to surprised that I'm back." I thought right outside the hospital. I was walking to fairy tail, when a boy walked passes me also going to fairy tail. He had blue and purple spiky hair, with a black shirt and Navy blue jeans. He had some of the same features of Natsu, he might be a dragon slayer. I saw the guild, I walked in. It got all quiet, then. "HAPPY, YOUR BACK!" Natsu yelled as the guild went into an uproar. They crowded me, then the boy from earlier came in. "Hey losers, move before I beat you all!" He yelled. Natsu walked up to him."We aren't listening to you, little boy." Natsu said. The boy swatted Natsu with one of his hands, Natsu went flying out the guild. "MY NAME IS HATENKO TRAGO, IM THE STRONGEST WIZARD IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" He screamed. "Then fight me, I'm the strongest here." Said Laxus. The boy punched Laxus and sent him flying and hitting the wall, knocking him out. The guild watched in amazement. I decided to grab Carla and took her to the park. I didn't want to get hurt in there.

The park (Third person)

Happy and Carla were walking around the park, they felt like they were being watched. They sat down under a tree and they were talking about their wedding. "I think the prime colors should be blue and white." Said Happy. "I agree, but where and when? We need to tell our friends at some point." Carla said. "OK, I will tell everyone one I guess. I hope nothing goes wrong." Said Happy. As soon as he said that a familiar dagger went flying to his head, it missed by a few inches. Then a yellow fur exceed jumped out some bushes and ran at the couple. "Who are you and why are you doing this?" Asked Carla. "I am a clone of a exceed named, Tinker. I am here to kill you two." The clone answered. Fortunately Pantherlily was passing by and heard everything. The clone threw another dagger at the couple. Pantherlily caught it and threw back, he used his sword and swiped at the clone. "You shall not hurt my friends, not while I'm alive." Pantherlily said. "Then I shall kill you, then your friends." The clone said as it was ready to attack. "Happy, Carla **RUN!"** Yelled Pantherlily as he was locked in a up close battle with the clone. Happy ran with Carla towards the guild, they had to find the person who cares about Pantherlily the most, Gajeel.

At fairy tail

"Gajeel, Pantherlily needs your help he is at the park!" Happy yelled. "Lily, I'm coming!" Yelled Gajeel running out the guild. Happy just sat down in a chair with Carla. After a little bit they fell asleep. Natsu and Erza were talking when Happy came in yelling. "I wonder what's happening, it must be scary for Happy." Natsu said. "I think so also, but what is it for them to call for Gajeel. I hope Lily is ok." Erza said. Natsu is still keeping a eye on Hatenko for hitting him and sending flying. "WENDY, WHERE IS WENDY?!" Yelled Gajeel as he had Pantherlily in his hand that was unconscious. "I'm right here, let me see." Wendy said as she ran to Gajeel and Pantherlily. "When I got there he was just on the ground unconscious, it was that girl exceed named Tinker." Gajeel said to Wendy. Makarov came out extraordinarily angry. "_**THIS IS THE THIRD OF MY CHILDREN HURT BY THIS GUILD. THAT IS IT, I WILL SPEAK WITH THEM NOW!" **_Makarov said so intense that even Erza was scared. Master walked out and headed towards the dark guild. Everyone just watched in fear of their angry master. After a few minutes of silence, everything went back to normal. "Erza, have you ever seen master that mad, well other then the Tenjou war and when Phantom lord attacked." Asked Natsu. "No not really, I hope that master will be OK." Said Erza worried. "Let's ask Happy and Carla to go on a double date, so they feel much better and less scared." Natsu said. Natsu walked up to Happy who was half awake. "Hey Happy you want to go on a double date with Erza and me?" Asked Natsu. "I'm OK with that." Carla said who's eyes were closed but was still listening. "There is your answer, Natsu." Happy said. "Alright later on at six, meet us at the Exceed restaurant down the street." Said Natsu. "Aye sir." Happy said before falling asleep again.

Later on (Carla POV)

Me and Happy were walking towards the restalking, when we saw Gray and Natsu talking. Then Natsu punched Gray and they started fighting as usually. Natsu saw us and told Gray they will finish this another time. To me, I think there are as dumb as a couple of rocks. So Erza was inside waiting for Natsu, we walked in and sat down. "Where is Natsu, he was talking to Gray right?" Asked Erza. "Yeah well, he should be coming in now." I said. At that moment Happy walked outside and saw Natsu and told him to come in. "Sorry Erza, me and Gray disagreed." Said Natsu. "Well we have to order our food Natsu. We were waiting for you, Natsu act a little more mature." Erza said to him. "OK, I will act more mature." Natsu said feeling bad. Erza got up and hugged him, "I didn't say to change all the way." Erza said making Natsu feel better. The rest of the night we had a good time, we had way more fun that night then the others. At the dorm, I let Happy into my room. I told Wendy to sleep in Erza's room for the night, once she went me and Happy laid down and talked. After we talked we started kissing and it went a little bit further.

At Natsu's house and girl's dorm

Natsu and Erza were going to decide if they were going to get married and have kids. They talked until midnight, they wanted to have fun that night, but they would wait until they got married. Natsu walked Erza home and told her goodbye. Natsu was walking home when he remembered where Happy was. Natsu walked alone that night, and was worried about Happy.

**I finished this chapter, I didn't use my OC much in this story but he isn't really going to be apart of this story much until the end. Infinite out**


	6. The clone pt 2

That one time

**Sorry I took a while, If you have any ideas just use kik to text me or just pm me. My kik is out**

A two months later

The guild was in its normal state, two months passed again in the blink of a eye. Natsu was in the guild looking for a job, Happy came in with a extremely shocked face. "Natsu I have something to tell you, it is very important." Happy said. "What is it, it can't surprise me." Natsu said. "Well I'm going to be a father." Happy said. Natsu just fainted just hearing that. Hatenko walked by and heard what Happy said. "Woah, wow your a father little cat. Black mail." Hatenko said then walked off. Erza walked in all angry at everything and walked up to Natsu. "Natsu you have something to say to me." Erza said pissed. "**HAPPY NEW YEARS!"** Natsu yelled then tried to just grabbed him and threw him up in the air seven stories high, then as he was flying towards the ground Erza kick him and sent him flying. Erza then chased him for hours. Happy was sitting down on a chair thinking about three things. What did Hatenko mean by "Blackmail", what happened to the Tinker clone and what's going to happen to Natsu. Then he drifted off into a deep sleep, and dreamt of his thoughts.

The next day (Happy POV)

I was sitting down in a hospital room, Natsu had gotten a beating from Erza. He was in a full body cast and Erza was on the other side of the bed. Erza got angry for Natsu forgetting that it was their five month anniversary or something. "Happy get out I have a few more words for Natsu." Erza said cracking her knuckles. I walked out, then heard some screaming. Outside the hospital, I noticed that there was a knife a few feet from the hospital. There was someone or something coming at me fast. It was the tinker clone, as soon as I knew what it was I ran back inside the hospital room. Erza was lying down on Natsu, when I walked in. "Guys, guys The ... do you guys need some privacy?" I asked. "No, no, what do you want Happy?" Natsu asked. Then the window's glass shatter, the tinker clone had gotten inside the hospital. Erza quickly requip into her speed armor, then she went at the clone. The clone was one step ahead, the clone jumped over Erza's blade and ran over her back towards me. The clone had a dagger set at my neck, I was dead for sure then a doctor grabbed me and ran with me in his arms. "I got you little guy, my name is Zed." He said running. The clone was on our tail, Zed ran faster and faster. Once he was outside the hospital, he ran towards Fairy tail. The clone jumped in front of Zed, and slashed at him. He quickly dodged and used his copy magic. He modes dozens of clones of him self. They all ran in different directions, the clone had got a few before they could have the chance to run. We were still heading for Fairy tail, the clone was chasing us once more. We had made it, the doors were open, Zed quickly put down so I could run inside. The clone threw on last dagger, Zed couldn't jump in the daggers way. It was heading straight at me, then a sword got in the way. "Payback." said a black Exceed. This time PantherLily knew what to expect, and now Gajeel was watching his back. With a quick swipe, Lily cut the clone in half. "Well done, you took down one tinker clone. Since you took me down a message will be sent to my guild to send thousands of clones. We are Dragon's Fury!" Said the clone. "This is not good, we have to stop them mid way." Gajeel said. "We need a monster, we need Natsu." I said


	7. The battle and new couple

That one time

**This is the big battle, after this I'll try to make this story as long as I could maybe 100000 words that is my goal. If I can't update I might be busy or something came up, if you want to add OCs just pm me or review me. I'm also thinking of changing the name, any suggestions. Infinite out.**

**Part one: The battle**

The next day

All of the guild except Shadow Gear were getting ready for the attack mid way towards Dragon's Fury and Magnolia, Happy and Carla was back at the guild with shadow gear. Back at main road, the guild saw a few thousand of Tinker clones and the members of Dragon's Fury. "Guys today we don't just fight for Happy or the guild we fight for Magnolia!" Yelled Natsu. "Yeah, everyone use everything you have." Said Grey. "Wait has anyone thought of master Makarov!" Yelled Lucy. There was silence, then the army came closer and closer. Natsu stayed with Erza, so they wouldn't get separated or hurt. "Everyone fight with everything you got, when you fall get back up and fight some more!" Yelled Natsu. The battle of Fairy tail has begun. Everyone was destroying at least ten tinker clones every few minutes, but they kept coming. Natsu and Gajeel even made a bet who would destroy the most, they fought for hours. Now seven hours after the battle began everyone was tired and the clones had just stop coming there must have been millions of clones. Now only Natsu, Erza,Gray, Gajeel and Pantherlily were up and fighting, all of them had been though the most. They had to fight and protect their friends, but Gajeel had thought of an idea. He hit Erza, "Ow, why did you hit me Gajeel." Erza said so pissed that she was going to beat him with his own hands. Gajeel turned around and saw Natsu looking at him, Natsu was so mad every clone that was in a ten foot radius of him was burned to a crisped. Gajeel ran all around the clone so Natsu would burn them, but if Natsu got to him he would be dead. He ran and ran until a ball of ice hit Gajeel, Natsu knew who it was, Rena.

At the guild

Happy, Carla and Shadow Gear were sitting down in the guild waiting for the others, when something bursted through the door. It was two clone, Jet and Droy went after the clones but they were sitting ducks. The clones easily took out the two, and went after Happy. "Why are you after me, what did I do?" Asked Happy. "You were born, you don't deserve to live." Said one of the clones. Then one of the clones attacked the other. "Happy don't worry I'll protect you. I'm the real Tinker, I tell you everything later just trust me." Said the so-called real Tinker. They stayed there for a while just waiting for more clones, but none came. "Alright explain yourself, you have as much time as you need. Please tell us why there are millions of clones of you out there attacking us." Said Carla upset. "I'll start from the beginning, I was kidnapped..."

At the main road

Natsu and Rena were fighting a good fight, they were passing blows and using all of their magic. "Why would you betray us, we tried to be your friend and treat you nice. _**AND YOU BETRAY US, YOU DONT DESERVE THE TREATMENT YOU GOT FOR US! I WILL GET YOU FOR HURTING HAPPY YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF BEFORE I'LL DESTORY YOU!**_" Yelled Natsu. Rena stopped fighting so did Natsu, then Rena started talking. "A few months ago, me and Tinker were walking down this road going to the Fairy tail guild when something came out the bushes and snatched Tinker. I ran after Tinker and found the Dragon's Fury guild, I walked in and saw they had Tinker. I ask for her back, they said I had to help them to destroy Fairy tail and they'll give her back. That is way I did it, at that same day I got a clone of Tinker and went to Fairy tail to save the real Tinker. I had to save her, she is my savior, she is like my sister. Please you have to understand! **AND IF YOU DONT I HAVE NO CHIOCE TO KILL YOU!**" she said crying. "I understand, I'll help as much as I can." Natsu said. That same moment they had heard Happy yelling something. Then the so-called real Tinker ran and hugged Rena, Tinker then gave Rena a pill that triples her power. Rena uses it to destroy the remaining clones and Dark guild members. "Let's go back to Fairy tail." Natsu said. Every guild member had enough energy to walk back to the guild, that was the end of Dragon's Fury, for now.

Part two: The ex

A few days after the battle Erza was thinking about getting Gray and Juvia together with a triple date, so she invited those two and Happy and Carla. So before the date Erza told both Natsu and Gray to behave before she destroys them. So at Fiore due restaurateu rant(**couldn't think of anything**) they had just sat down before Natsu and Gray started arguing. One glare from Erza fixed them quick, they sat down and order and had a amazing time. They ate, they got drunk, they had fun, Natsu and Happy walked both Erza and Carla out the restaurant and waited outside the window seeing what would happen with Gray and Juvia after they had left. They watched and saw the New couple kiss, once they walked out Happy and Natsu grabbed Gray for a quick chat and Erza and Carla grabbed Juvia for a quick chat. "Listen we go on dates all the time we have fun but don't do puppy names or show to much affection, OK." Natsu said, So did Erza to Juvia. So there was a new couple in fairy tail, they should tell Mirajane.

The next week

"Hi Juvia do you want to go and a triple date again tomorrow?" Asked Erza. "Juvia would, but Juvia would have to ask Gray-sama." Said Juvia in third person. "Great, I'll tell Happy and Carla. Hopefully they will be able to go with us, it wouldn't be same." Erza said. "Juvia thinks the same thing, to bad Carla has been in the hospital. Juvia misses her and Happy hasn't been around either." Juvia said worried. Then they saw Rena walking up to Mirajane and getting a new stamp. Erza was still mad at Rena but she only did that for Tinker, so Erza doesn't bother her. Then someone walked into the guild, they were wearing really short cut jeans and very high T-shirt. It was Lisanna, she walked up to Natsu and started talking to him. She looked like a hooker, Erza was getting so mad. "Natsu let's get back together, I'll be a good girl." Lisanna said. "Why are you acting like this and I'm with Erza." Natsu said. "Hey Lisanna, if you don't mind I going to sit on my mans lap." Erza said then sat down on Natsu's lap. "Well Natsu I look better then her, she is always wearing armor and you think that's hot." Lisanna said jealous. "Well what does that mean, tramp." Erza said. All Natsu saw was a battle field and he was the bystander. "You look like a ho in all you armors except that one. So shut up, you don't ever deserve Natsu." Lisanna said. "Ladies please stop look we can all be friends here, right?" Natsu said. As soon as he said that Lisanna slapped Erza and Erza punched her. They fought for a few seconds, but it was totally one sided. Erza had threw Lisanna across the room and she sat there for a few minutes and got up again. Elfman got inbetween the women, "Natsu be a man and help." Elfman said. Natsu was trying to sneak out, when Elfman called him. So once the fight broke up Erza went to Natsu and talked about going to visit Happy and Carla.

**Part three: The hospital**

Natsu and Erza went to Carla hospital room, they walked in to the couple kissing. "So do you guys want some privacy?" Asked Natsu. Happy bounced off the bed in surprise. "So how are you Carla, I hope everything is fine." Erza said. "Yes everything is excellent, thank you for asking." Carla responded. "Thanks great for you guys, I hope the baby will be fine." Natsu said. "Aye sir." Happy said. "I'll let you guys rest if you want, we are going on a double date with Gray and Juvia. Would you like to come?" Asked Erza. Natsu and Happy giggled a little bit and Erza and Carla blushed. "That would be pleasant but I can't, I'm sorry." Carla said. "Its fine if you can... come." Natsu said. "Alright well we will be on our way." Erza said as she punched Natsu out the hospital.


End file.
